NarutoKnow Your Stars
by PrimaryLotusUser
Summary: Naruto style KYS written by me & Determined!


It was time the Voice that has haunted the All That show finally had a crack at the anime world, and he was elated to see who stepped in first. Hinata, however, just thought she took the wrong turn to the grocery store.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars."

"W-who's there?" Hinata squeaks, while sitting on that nice little chair in the middle of the room.

"Hinata...Is actually a mafia mastermind."

"What's a mafia...?" she asks the Voice.

"It's a gang of Italian gangsters, I think. Ok, here's another one.

Hinata...ate Muffin man."

"Who is 'Muffin man'?"

"Well, how should I know? You're the one who ate'em. Hinata...put her byakugan on eBay."

"I-I didn't think you could actually take it _out_..."

"Hinata...likes Mr. Sandman."

"Gaara?"

"Hinata...got plastered the first night at the academy"

"No I didn't. That was Naruto."

"O.o Well, ok. Hinata...has an undying love for Lee and all things youthful."

(At Lee's house)

"OMG Hinata! I will come foh joo! 0

"Lee!!"

"Guy-sensei!!"

"Lee!!"

"Guy-sensei!"

(back at the KYS room)

"0.o Well. Back to what I was doing. Hinata...dated three guys at once."

"No, that was Ino."

"Suuuuuure. Hinata...likes to sing to 'Clint Eastwood' by the GoRillas when no ones listening."

"OK, THAT'S ENOUGH OF THIS!!!" Hinata jumps onto the chair, pulls out a machine gun, and starts shooting where she thinks the Voice is.

"Hey, I'm not done yet. Hinata...likes to go commando in public."

"WHERE ARE YOU, BSTRD?!" Hinata yells.

"Hinata...needs Tenten's help with accuracy. I'm right in front of her and she missed every shot."

And, who is to step in? None other than our beautiful dragon, Tenten of team 13!

"Ok, Hinata. Put the gun down for a second, I'll help you aim."

"Aw, crap. But-but-but...! I haven't even done Neji yet!"

The two girls just stop.

"...Neji! Could you come in here?"

"Screw you!"

"Yup, he ain't comin'. Now help me shoot this sshole." Hinata demands.

"Wow, are all the Hyuuga like that?"

"Yup, everyone in the Family."

"Well, now you know Hinata. The muffin people eating, Lee loving Mafia slut who has three bids on the byakugan. And mine's the highest."

"IMA KEEL EWE!!!!!" and she falls through the trap door, all her weapons falling with her.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars,know your stars." The Voice says, as resident bug boy Shino Aburame steps in. Shino, however, doesn't even acknowledge the Voice.

"Shino...Likes being called Love Bug."

No response.

"Shino...squished a cricket and cried for three hours."

Nothing.

"Ok, wait a minute, please."

(Backstage)

Ok, this kid ain't responding to my stuff. Isaid about three things, and still no response. What do I say?

**Author #1Make fun of his team! O, o, o, o, o!! I knooow! Say his real name is...**

(back to the KYS room.)

"Shino...his real name is Kumaguro."

Then, a mitracle happened. His head snapped up and he was looking for the Voice.

"Good! You had me worried! Kumaguro...Likes Amy from Sonic X."

"No."

"AHA! You answered! Your name really IS Kumaguro!"

"Of course not. Kurenai sensei just calls me that, so I'm used to it."

"Uh-huh. Sure. I bet Ryuichi is behind you, controlling you like he always does."

"Who?

"Shi-uhh, Kumaguro...sings Cat, I'm a kitty cat a lot."

"I'm leaving now."

"Kumaguro...can't leave because I locked the doors."

"I hate you."

"I know. Shino...likes to do an Irish jig when no one's looking."

"No, but I do know how to river dance."

"0.o Welllll, then. Why don't you do a jig for us right here?"

"Can I leave if I do?"

"...Fine. Now, DANCE MY LITTLE BUG BOY!! DANCE!!"

shino does the river dance "There."

"Bravo!! Bravo!! Well, now you know Kumaguro, the cricket squishing, Amy loving Kitty Cat who can River dance."

Kabuto was just taking a walk near Konoha, when his head started throbbing. "Urgh..." All of a sudden... "Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..." "Huh? Hey show yourself!" "Kabuto Yakushi...changed his gender when he was thirteen..." "I did not! ...I changed it when I was ten!" "...The heck? Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars... Kabuto Yakushi...once made out with the muffin man." "Oh yeah...he was nice..." "I'm not even gonna ask. Kabuto Yakushi...enjoys waxing his eyebrows!" "Only every second Thursday." "Grr...that's it! I quit!" Kabuto felt the familiar feeling grab a hold of him... and whisked him back to whence he came. "Oww my head...oh well, time to wax!"


End file.
